Voodoo
by Chanel101
Summary: This story was a request    Carmen is a devilishly gorgeous young woman who is new in the WWE. What happens when The Undertaker finds himself strangely pulled to her. Read if you wish
1. Chapter 1

**Key Note:** This story was a request, thank you so much to the person who suggested it. I wanted to use Carmen again for this story =) Hope you all enjoy =)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars!**

**Prologue **

Mark Callaway couldn't help but feel oddly nervous as he walked past the new diva's locker room. He had heard about her from afar, but not once did it seem to faze him until tonight. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way and the feeling only grew as he began to get dressed in his Undertaker wrestling gear. He had just returned at the royal rumble and was getting a chance at the title tonight. Still…he felt like something was really strange about this night…almost as if someone from his past had come back to haunt him…

"Carmen come on don't be nervous," Michelle McCool told her as they got ready in their dressing room. "It's your first night here and it has to be a good one,"

The tall and slender woman sitting in front of the mirror smirked to herself as she brushed her long light brown hair. Her eye glinted with a hint of mischief as she thought about her latest prey…

"Don't worry Michelle, I'm not nervous…just getting into character." She said as she applied the dark eye shadow on her eyelids and then began putting on some deep red lipstick.

"You have a storyline already?" the blonde asked her.

Carmen nodded, "Yes…Mr. McMahon wants me to play a woman who use to be The Lord of Darkness's right hand lady."

Michelle looked at her in horror, "T-the Undertaker? B-but why?"

Carmen turned and looked at her strangely, "Is this a bad thing?"

"Sort of…I mean do you have any idea just who the Undertaker is?" she asked, stepping closer to her.

Carmen looked away thinking of the demented man she saw on television. His massive form alone did send chills up her spine, along with his long shoulder length hair that was black as night.

"I do know, but I'm sure I'll be fine…I mean how hard is it to tame a wild beast?" Carmen said as she stood up and smoothed out the short form fitting cherry red dress she was wearing. It had no straps and had a low v-neckline. Her hair hung over her shoulders as she adjusted her diamond earrings.

"How do I look?" Carmen asked Michelle.

She smiled softly, "Like a diva…when he sees you he's bound to want you. I hope you're ready for that."

Carmen looked into her new friends' eyes, "Michelle, I'm ready for anything…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Everyone fell silent as the Lord of Darkness made his way down the hall towards the arena. They didn't dare to look him in the eyes or even make a sound for that matter. His presence was as chilling as the winter night. He walked slowly but with a purpose, for it was his destiny to win the heavyweight championship tonight…that's when he saw her…

She was shorter than him, but much taller with the stiletto heels she wore. His gaze traveled up her long slender legs, passed her thighs and to the juicy red dress that hugged those soft curves. When his eyes met her chest, he nearly choked. Her breast were the perfect size, plump and round in all the right places. Her neckline was soft and bare, showing off more of that soft marble skin. He finally made it to her face…man did she look familiar to him. He was certain they had never met but something about the way she smirked with those neatly full lips told him otherwise. He was going to walk past her and Michelle when he caught sight of her eyes. They were beautiful…more beautiful than they should have been.

Carmen stared back into the deep green pools that were the Undertaker's eyes, not sure why he looked at her so…questioningly. All the confidence she had before had left her at this point, for he was much more intimidating In person. Breathlessly she watched as his eyes traveled over her body and then back to her eyes. She was about to speak up when Michelle placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her toward Mr. McMahon's office. She couldn't help but look back at him wondering just what was on his mind.

"Intimidating, isn't he?" Michelle asked.

Carmen nodded, "Very…so he's who I'll be working with for awhile huh?"

"I'm afraid so, but don't worry he's way different outside of work. Maybe we could all grab some drinks later." She said, walking quickly ahead of her.

"Why are you walking so fast?" Carmen asked, barley able to keep up in her heels.

"I was suppose to have you in Mr. McMahon's office a long time ago. Your segment is first tonight and he wants it to be perfect." Michelle said.

Carmen sighed, "Does the Undertaker know what to do?"

"Of course. He never practices with others for some reason. He's always keeping to himself."

The two girls made it to Vince's office in record time. When they walked in, he couldn't help but admire Carmen's very mature body even though his wife was standing nearby.

"Alright Carmen, are you ready for your first night as a diva?" Vince asked.

Before she could speak, Linda chuckled, "She looks more than ready Vince, can't you tell?"

Carmen, immediately feeling some animosity towards Linda folded her arms, "I'm only dressed like this for my character…nothing more I assure you."

Vince glared at Linda who then left the room with her arms crossed. "I'm really sorry about that…she's very jealous of women like you."

Carmen sighed, "I don't blame her…anyways let's go over these lines. I don't want to screw up tonight."

"Well to be honest there is a change in the storyline…you are still part of The Undertaker's past but you will be revealed through Kane and Paul Bearer."

Carmen's eyes popped open. "What! Well…oh boy…"

"Don't worry Carmen, Kane knows not to harm you." Michelle said. "Besides I think you'll actually learn to enjoy playing this part. You see you'll be under his little spell."

She sighed and nodded, "Alright…let's just go over everything."

**Later that night**

The Undertaker headed to the ring, while the crowd cheered for him. This was it…time to claim what was rightfully his. The current champion, Kurt Angle, stood frozen at the sight of The Deadman heading to the ring to face him. He couldn't believe that the general manager had actually granted him this match. Why put him through something so horrid?

Once the Undertaker intimidated his opponent the match began. Back and forth the two clashed mightily until the Undertaker performed the finishing tombstone on the champion, claiming his victory. Once he was announced as the winner, the lights shut off and Kane's music sounded. When the lights popped back on, Paul bearer came out followed by Kane. The pair eyed the Undertaker from the top of the ramp.

"Well well well…it looks like The Undertaker has something of yours now Kane." Paul bearer said.

The crowd booed at Paul in anger.

"That's fine father," Kane said. "I'll get it back…that is…if he wants his precious lover back from my grasp."

The Undertaker looked at him a little puzzled. Just then, Carmen, walked out from backstage with a blank look on her face. Kane smirked looking down at his brother's reaction.

"You son of a-"

"Ah ah ah…" Paul said pulling a knife out from his pocket and holding it to Carmen's throat. In her mind, she desperately hoped it was a prop. "if you come any closer I'll make sure this little girl never lives again."

The Undertaker's eyes narrowed, "What have you done to her?"

"It's simple Undertaker, she's mine now and will always be until you give me what I want."

The Undertaker looked down at his newly won prize and then smiled. "There's no need for me to fight for her…we haven't spoken in years…"

Carmen looked at him in shock and then snatched the microphone from Paul. "You haven't changed a bit…you're still the same old bastard that you were when I was at your side."

The Undertaker chuckled, "I knew you weren't under any spell…it was always hard to entice you."

Carmen rolled her eyes, "Look…you used me and then left me all alone with no one for me to turn to. I gave you everything and then you just kicked me to the curb…"

The Undertaker stared at her, inwardly smiling at the thought of her really giving him everything. Man how he would love to know how it felt to touch her soft skin, to run his fingers through her light brown locks…to be inside of her…All of those thoughts nearly made him slip out of character. He quickly regained his composure, and then responded.

"I won't apologize for my actions…especially when you were the one asking for it darling…"

Her eyes once again narrowed. "You disgust me…and since you won't apologize…I would watch my back if I were you."

He chuckled, noticing how real her acting was. "Those are pretty bold words little girl…now if I were _you…_I'd really watch my back. And as for you Kane and Paul…I'll accept your little challenge…for when you step into the ring with me, you will know why I am the Lord of Darkness."

The crowd cheered as The Undertaker raised his title staring holes into Carmen. She hooked Kane's arm and they left the stage. She smiled knowing they were off camera and was happy that she didn't miss a line.

"You did great Carmen!" Michelle said as she threw her arms around her. "I can't believe how great your acting is."

"Thanks girl, but you know I couldn't have done it without your support. So thanks,"

The two friends hugged before heading back to the dressing rooms. Carmen had changed into some light blue jeans and a black tank top that had a low v-neck line. She then put on her white short sleeve half jacket and brushed her hair. Just as she was placing her white head band on her head, she heard a knock at the door.

She sighed and went to answer it, thinking that it was Michelle. When she tossed the door open, she nearly gasped when she came face to face with Mark. Though he was now dressed in a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut out and some blue jeans, he still had that same hard look in his eye.

"Do you always open the door without seeing who it is first?" he asked her in a more southern tone.

She blushed, "No…not always, can I help you with something?"

He smirked thinking to himself, _"yes you really could,"_ but he chose to keep that quiet. He looked at her for a moment, taking in how young she looked out of the dress she wore earlier.

"I just wanted to introduce myself," he finally said. "I'm Mark Callaway,"

She sighed to herself, a little relieved that he wasn't there to tell her about her acting. "Oh, I'm Carmen Brown."

"Carmen? That's a pretty name…welcome to the WWE." He said.

She nodded, "Thank you."

He looked into her eyes, feeling oddly strange about being around her. He had never greeted anyone new before but for some reason this was different…_she _was different.

"Well I'm sorry if I bothered you…I just wanted to say hello." He said before turning away. She watched him, noticing how incredibly sexy he was to her. She normally didn't like guys with tattoos but…he was something else.

"Wait, why don't you come out with us tonight? If you're not busy…" she said.

He smirked to himself and then turned to face her again. "Sure, where are we meeting?"

"At the hotel downtown…um, my room number is 305." She said with a smile.

He smiled back not sure why his heart was nearly twice the size it was three hours ago…who was this girl and how was it that she was already capturing his heart?


	3. Chapter 3

**Readers: **Sorry that this took so long, I'm getting ready to go to college so things are hectic. Another thing, the Undertaker will have some supernatural powers even when he isn't wrestling. Anyways enjoy the chapter and remember to review =)

**Chapter 2**

Carmen wasn't sure why but she was a little excited about hanging with Mark and the others. It finally gave her a chance to get to know some of the crew and show them the more fun side of herself. When she got back to her hotel room, she placed her stuff on her bed and started changing her top. She put on a black tank top and curled her hair up into a bun, leaving some of her bangs hanging. She then put on a little eyeliner and mascara and sprayed a little perfume on herself.

A knock sounded at her door making her heart skip a beat. She put away all of her make-up and headed for the door. Without looking she opened the door and came face to face with a smiling Michelle and her boyfriend Nathan Jones. He was very muscular with a bald head and sharp brown eyes. He towered over Michelle and Carmen which slightly made Carmen nervous, but he treated her like she was his sister.

"Hey girl, are you ready to go?" Michelle asked.

Carmen nodded but then quickly remembered she had invited Mark. "Yes I'm ready but Mark isn't here yet,"

"You invited Mark?" Nathan asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

Carmen looked at him, wondering if she had missed something. "Is that a bad thing?"

He sighed, "No…not at all. Michelle I'll meet you in the car."

Without a sound, the girls watched as Nathan walked to the car. He leaned against the car and pulled out a cigarette striking Michelle's anger.

"Did I do something wrong?" Carmen asked.

Michelle sighed, "No, Nathan is just being an asshole…he and Mark have never gotten along."

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of that," Carmen said as she walked back into her room and sat down on her bed.

"It's alright Carmen, Nathan will get over it I'm sure. Anyways if you want I'll ride ahead with Nathan and meet you two there."

Carmen felt nervous at the thought of being alone with Mark. Even out of his Undertaker clothes he gave Carmen the shivers, but she couldn't tell if they were good or bad.

"Are you sure?" she asked, hoping Michelle would sense her worry.

She smiled, "Yea, don't worry Mark won't hurt you. Maybe this will be a good time for you two to get to know each other."

Carmen shrugged, "Maybe you're right."

"Listen if he does something to hurt you in any way, I'll let Nate handle it. He's wanted to get his hands on him for some time now."

Carmen smiled trying to imagine Nathan and Mark going at it, only in her mind, Nate didn't stand a chance.

"Ok you go ahead…I'll be there soon." She said.

Michelle hugged her tightly and then headed out to join Nathan. A few minutes later, Carmen heard a knock at her door and answered it, again without looking.

"You know, you should really stop doing that Carmen." Mark said deeply in his Undertaker voice.

She smiled slightly at him, trying to hide how she was feeling. "I'm sorry."

"Where are the others?" he asked, inviting himself into her room.

She sighed, "Oh, Michelle went on ahead…she didn't feel like waiting."

Mark glanced at her seeing the worry in her eyes and hearing the shakiness in her voice. He wasn't sure why but it made him boil seeing her like that. He looked into her eyes searching her soul for a sign of what was wrong with her… What was she hiding from him?

"You're lying to me…" he said.

She shook her head feeling exposed. He walked up to her slowly and looked more deeply…finally he saw it.

"Nathan is with Michelle isn't he?" he said.

Carmen couldn't believe it…it was almost as if he read her like a book. "How did you know?"

He shrugged, "Just a guess…do you still want to go out?"

She shrugged, "I do, but not if it's going to cause problems."

He smiled, "Yea I feel the same way…"

She seemed to calm down after he said that. She wasn't too sure what it was about this man but she felt like she was somehow apart of him. Almost as if the storyline they were in was real.

He looked at her with unfamiliar eyes. Never had she seen such wonder and lust in another man's eyes for her.

"Hey, why don't we go someplace else?" he finally said. He didn't know why he felt that he had to make her smile but…he damn sure wanted to.

"Where? I'm not particularly familiar with this area." She said.

He smiled loving the fact that he had a chance to gain her friendship. But why did he want this so bad? He hadn't cared for anyone since his last wife…so why did he care about her so much already?

"Don't worry I'm pretty familiar with the area." He said as he took her hand and pulled her outside. She shut her door behind her and looked up into his eyes. "Give me your hands,"

Carmen looked at him a little puzzled, "Why?"

He smirked, "I promise you won't be disappointed."

She sighed and timidly gave him her hands. "Now close your eyes,"

Again she hesitated but something in his eyes told her that she would be safe. Slowly she shut her eyes and waited for what would come next.

A few seconds went by and Carmen felt as though nothing was happening. He then whispered, "Open your eyes," in his deep voice that slightly enchanted her.

When she opened her eyes, the pair was no longer in front of her hotel room, but were now on a dock that had a small boat tied to it. Carmen gasped, "How did you….wait…your powers…"

"…are real," he said as he helped her into the boat and then himself. She never took her gaxe off of him, suddenly feeling more scared than she was before.

"Wait…I don't know if I want to hang out anymore." She said as he untied the boat from the dock.

He smirked at her, "What's the matter Carmen? Don't tell me your afraid to get wet…"

She blushed knowing he was toying with her. "No…It's just that…you have powers….and we just met."

He shrugged, "Last time I checked you had powers too darling."

She looked at him, slightly puzzled. "What do you mean?"

He sat down in the row boat and began to row them out onto the lake.

"Hello? Are you going to answer my question?"

He smirked at her, "You have to have powers of some sort…no one has been able to draw my attention like you….No one."

Carmen blushed and fell silent. She knew something was up when he had looked at her for the first time. Now that she was aware of what he meant, she found herself relaxing.

"So tell me about yourself Carmen. Something about you tells me it's an interesting story."

She shrugged, "I don't think so. I was born in September in Nevada. I don't really remember much about my childhood but I do remember my mother."

"Are you an orphan now?" he asked.

She nodded, "I was placed into foster care at four years old. All I have left is a picture of my mom."

"What was her name?" he asked while slowly rowing the boat.

"Jessica…"

Mark tensed up, he wasn't sure why the name seemed to strike a nerve. "Jessica huh?"

She nodded, "Yea, but that's all I can seem to remember."

Mark finally stopped rowing the boat and lit a lantern, illuminating her angelic face. He stared at her for a moment taking in every part of her small form. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mark?" she said noticing how he was staring at her.

He shook himself from his thoughts, "Sorry…you just have such beauty….I've never been drawn to anything or anyone like this…"

She blushed, bringing her knees to her chest. "Well thank you, you're too kind."

"Not kind…just honest." He said.

The two continued to talk for what seemed like forever. Mark found himself lost in mischievous thoughts of being with her while they carried on in conversation. He couldn't seem to fight off those thoughts with her being so close. Even after he spoke to her earlier he couldn't seem to get her off his mind for a second. During his match against Kurt, he found himself pretending to be fighting for her heart.

In Carmen's mind, she wondered just how he came to have powers. It was strange to her but at the same time…she kind of enjoyed that part of him. She also loved how attractive he was even though he was much feared among others. He emerald eyes lit a fire in her that most men couldn't. His large ripped torso made her want to run her fingers up and down every part of his being. What was it about him that made their bones chill? She wanted to know desperately...she wanted him desperately.

When he finally took her back to the hotel, they found themselves no really wanting to let the other go just yet.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her when she turned to look back at him.

She backed against her door gently and looked up into his eyes, letting the moon hit her face. Mark smirked to himself seeing how her eyes lit up. He became lost in them seeing her wanting for him but he didn't want to take her…no…not just yet.

"Nothing…I was just going to say thanks for the nice time. It's been awhile since I just relaxed."

"Good…I had fun too." He said as he lifted her hand and kissed it smoothly. "Get some rest sweetie…I'll see you later."

She nodded and went into her room, waving good-bye one final time. Mark smiled and then turned to go to his own room still thinking about the beauty, Carmen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Key Note: **words that look like_ this _are their thoughts.

**Chapter 3**

The following morning Carmen awoke to several messages left on her phone from Michelle. She laughed to herself, not believing that she actually forgot to call her the night before. Sighing to herself, she got up and stretched out her arms. She then got up so she could get ready for her flight. After brushing her teeth and hair, she packed all of her stuff and headed for the WWE bus, where Michelle and Nathan were waiting for her.

"Hey sleepy head, where were you last night!" Michelle shrieked. "You had us so worried!"

Carmen smiled ready to give them an alternative explanation, "Sorry, I decided not to go out,"

Nathan's eyes narrowed as he watched her place her stuff under the bus. "Why?"

She yawned, "Because I honestly didn't feel like it after that little stunt you pulled. Sorry but I don't hang out with grumpy people."

Nathan sighed and followed her as she got on the bus with Michelle.

"See I told you she was pissed off with you." She told him. "She can't stand grumpy people."

He rolled his eyes as he sat down in a seat next to Michelle. "I'm sorry Carmen really…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Carmen shrugged, "It's cool. I got to go over my lines for next week anyway so it's no biggie." She had no idea why she lied to them but something about the time she spent with Mark almost seemed too nice to share with others.

She placed her small travel bag in the compartments above her head and then took her seat near the window. A few minutes later she looked up and saw Mark boarding the bus with Kane right behind him. He smiled at her slightly greeting her silently as he walked to the seat behind her and sat down. She didn't know why but she found herself smiling a whole lot but no one really noticed but him.

Kane sat in a seat across from her with Paul Bearer right next to him.

"Hello Carmen, how are you?" he asked.

She placed her legs up on the seat next to her, facing him with a smile. "I'm good."

"That's good. So how do you like the company so far?" he asked.

"It's interesting. I'm glad to be here."

Paul gave her an interesting smile and then looked back at Kane. "I wonder if she'll be glad to be here when she realizes just how real some of it is."

Her smiled faded slightly as the bus started up. "What do you mean by that?" she asked remembering Mark's powers.

Paul went to say something else but Mark had chuckled, "Leave her alone Paul. We don't want her leaving us so soon thanks to your creepy tales."

Carmen loved Mark's southern accent, it brought a smile to her face that she dare not let him see.

Paul glared at him and then turned and faced Kane. Carmen yawned again softly and then got up to get her pillow and blanket. She could feel Mark's eyes on her as looked around for it. He couldn't believe how skinny she was…._does she eat_… Mark bit his bottom lip regretting not taking her the previous night. It was clear that she was asking for

Her shirt had lifted up slightly, showing off her flat stomach and small belly button. She had dropped her blanket and bent over to get it, showing off her tattoo. It was a rose with red petals and black thorns, a symbol he recognized.

Once she picked up the blanket, she placed her pillow on the arm of the chair closest to the aisle and wrapped her small body in her blanket. She let out one last yawn before curling up in a ball and resting her head on her pillow. Mark fought hard not to watch her sleep but something about her very presence made his heart skip a few beats at a time. The previous night he found himself unable to stop thinking about her. He tossed and turned in his bed until he finally dozed off. Unfortunately, she invaded his dreams as well.

"_Why in the hell am I reacting to her this way? She's just a woman like any other…"_

This question continued to burn in his mind as they made their way towards Houston, Texas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

When Carmen arrived home, she was greeted by her little pug named Ali. He ran up to her jumping up so he could lick her hands. She smiled at him and then headed up to her room so she could get a bag ready for the show they had to do that night. As she was packing her bag, her cell phone started to ring.

"hey Michelle!" she said.

"Hey girl, what are you up to?" Michelle said.

Carmen shrugged, "Nothing much just trying to pick something out to wear for tonight."

"I hear ya…listen I'm sorry about Nathan, he's an idiot."

Carmen giggled, "It's no big deal, besides I needed to rest that night anyway so it's cool."

"Are you ready for tonight's show?" Michelle asked her.

"Yea I am. I think this whole Undertaker and Carmen thing is really going to get interesting." She said as she placed a dress in her bag.

"I bet it is…I've been meaning to ask you…what's up with Mark?"

"What do you mean?" Carmen said, feeling a little caught off guard.

Michele sighed, "Well I noticed that he stepped in for you when Paul was talking to you…did you too hook up or something?"

Carmen blushed and sat down on her bed. "Well…maybe, but it's not what you think."

Michelle laughed, "Oh really? Then what was it?"

"We just talked for awhile that's all. He's really nice and seems to understand me."

Michelle chuckled, "I'm surprised you didn't let him sleep with you…most of the girls do."

Carmen's smile faded, "They do?"

"Yea, he's known for getting into everyone's pants. He's is intimidating but outside of work he's just like any other guy."

She didn't know why, but hearing this about Mark caused a small pain in her chest to rise. "Wow and I thought he was different from other guys…I guess I was wrong."

"Don't feel bad girl, I mean it's kind of hard not to fall for a guy like Mark. He's a hunk for crying out loud."

"Yes but I don't want to like him just because he's sexy…I want him because of who he is on the inside and I expect the same in return,"

Michelle fell silent, hearing the pain in her voice. "Well…I guess maybe you should just be his friend for now."

"I guess you're right."

The two women talked for another hour before Carmen laid down for a nap. She found it hard to even sleep after hearing those words about Mark. When she finally did doze off she found herself in a terrible nightmare. She had woke up in front of an old Funeral home on a dark cloudy night. The wind was blowing heavily around her and she found it hard to get up. She then heard the sound of a little girl laughing her head off yelling, "You're it! You're it!"

She couldn't tell why, but she recognized the voice…She got up and walked up to the funeral home. Just as she reached the steps, the door swung open and a little girl about the age of four came running out of the funeral home. She had long light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a light blue dress, a lot like the one she wore as a child.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelled as she ran down the steps followed by a young boy. He looked a lot older than the girl, with his light red hair and green eyes. Carmen stepped out of the way as they ran by not sure about who they were or why they were in her dream. She was about to follow them when the funeral home exploded, waking her up from her dream.

Carmen found herself pacing in her dressing room that same night. She had no idea why she had such a terrible dream or who the children were. There was so much on her mind and tonight was no better.

They had another show to do and she had to actually go and be at ringside while Kane fought against Vader. She was pacing while getting herself all dressed and ready for the match. She had chosen a black dress this time, that had was very loose fitting around her legs and had a halter top. It also had silver sparkles all over it. She stepped into her black high heels and then finished crimping her hair before hearing a knock at her door. She sighed and went to answer it, making sure to look through the peephole this time. On the other side of the door stood a camera man with a smile on his face. She slowly opened the door and looked at him with a smile.

"Can I help you?" she said.

He nodded, "Yes, I was told to set up a camera in here. Weren't you told?" he asked.

Carmen looked at him, slightly confused. "No I wasn't…um, come on in."

The camera man stepped passed her and went to work on setting up the camera. She watched him for a second before heading back to the restroom to finish getting ready. Once the camera man was finished, she followed him out of her dressing room and went to find Paul Bearer and Kane.

The Big red monster, was waiting patiently outside of Paul's dressing room when she walked up. He breathed deeply, taking in her appearance.

"Hello Carmen," he said as he pulled his black glove tighter on his hand. "Are you ready for tonight?"

She nodded, "Yes. All I have to do is be at ringside correct?"

Kane nodded slowly, giving her the chills. _"Oh why must I be paired up with this man? He is completely scary," _

Just then, Paul opened his door and stepped out to join them. He was wearing an all black suit as usual with a red shirt under the jacket. His face was pale, giving him the look of being dead.

"My, my, Carmen, you're looking splendid as always," he said to her with an evil grin. "Are you ready to be at ringside?"

She nodded again, "Yes, what could be so hard about it?"

"Oh nothing at all my dear…I just hope you've prepared for what _could_ happen tonight."

Carmen was growing annoyed at Paul and his riddles. "Alright Paul, what has changed?"

"nothing for us dear…you just need to be prepared for The Undertaker…he doesn't play fair you know…"

She rolled her eyes, "Sure Paul, whatever you say."

With that, they all turned on their heels and headed for the ring. Carmen was very surprised to see a few signs made for her by the fans. She didn't see any negative ones which was even better. As Kane climbed into the ring, and lit up his pyros, Carmen was escorted to one side of the ring. Just then, Vader's music sounded and he came out ready for battle. Carmen watched the match with an evil grin as Kane dominated him. He was just about to pick up the victory when the lights shut off. Carmen stood frozen in her spot hoping that the lights would come back on but then she felt an arm wrap around her waist and yank her backwards. Her body smacked against someone's hard body and then she felt his warm breath against her earlobe before he licked it softly. Carmen's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she melted into his arms. Her body felt paralyzed as her assailant lowered her onto the ground. Suddenly, the lights came back on and no one was there. Paul ran to Carmen's aid, helping her up as Kane was pinned by Vader.

Once back in the safety of her dressing room, Paul checked her close for anything that may have harmed her but found nothing.

"That dirty bastard! How dare he touch you like that!" Paul yelled. "Don't you worry Carmen; we'll make sure The Undertaker pays dearly for this."

Carmen sighed and watched as Paul left the room. She then stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, touching the spot where he had licked her.

"You enjoyed that…didn't you?"

Carmen gasped and looked behind her, seeing The Undertaker standing right behind her. He looked down into her eyes before lightly touching her cheek with his fingertips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Get out of here now!"

He laughed deeply and then backed her into a wall roughly, letting a soft scream escape her lungs. She groaned slightly as his body pressed against hers and then he kissed the side of her neck. "Come on Carmen, don't tell me you don't miss this?" he whispered in her ear.

"N-no…I don't! Let me go this instant or else ah-!"

In a swift movement he had lifted her off the ground by her thighs, sending chills all down her spine. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling.

He laughed as he carried her to her sofa and sat her down roughly. She instantly closed her legs and pushed herself back into the sofa. "What do you want from me?"

"I thought that was obvious Carmen, I can't deny how back I still want you…you were always my personal drug,"

She rolled her eyes, "Be quiet…I don't want to hear anymore of this."

"Then admit it darling,"

"Admit what?" she snapped.

His eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her, "That you love me…and you always have."

She laughed, "Oh please, you are still full of yourself."

He chuckled. "Maybe I am…or maybe you're in denial…"

She folded her arms and looked away from him, "You used me Undertaker…I can't let you do that again."

"You're right…_you_ can't…" he bent down close to her before running his fingers up her legs. She shivered and closed her eyes, loving the feel of his skin on hers, "…but your body will…"

Her eyes popped open and she slapped him in the face. "How dare you play with my emotions! Get out! Get out now!"

Undertaker looked at her still smirking. Inside however, he could see that she was really upset about something for real…something that wasn't part of her act. He slowly got up and headed for her door. "Goodnight Carmen, we shall continue this later darling."

He laughed deeply as he left her room, leaving her an emotional wreck both in character…and out…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The next several weeks, Carmen found herself dodging Mark anyway she could. He had came to her hotel room to see her after a show one night and she didn't even bother answering the door. The more she ignored him however, the worse her nightmares became. She wanted desperately to talk to Mark about them but she didn't want him to think that she was going to bed with him at some point. On the other hand, Mark wasn't sure what her problem was but he soon became determined to find out. One night after a show, he decided to go to her dressing room and listen in on her and Michelle's conversation.

"Are you ok girl?" Michelle had asked her.

She nodded silently while brushing her hair out.

Michelle sighed, "You're still thinking about Mark aren't you?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

Carmen shrugged, "I don't know, he just seems to be stuck in my head you know? I haven't seen him talk to any other girl lately so…are you certain he's like that?"

Michelle sighed, "Yes I'm sure…"

Carmen looked at her through the mirror, seeing how flustered she looked when she brought this subject up. "Michelle…do you and Mark have some type of history?"

Michelle froze in her spot, "No…I mean…yea but it's nothing."

Carmen turned around and faced her friend, "Clearly it was something if you look that way."'

The blonde sighed and continued packing her things, "I talked to Mark at one point…and just like you I thought he was different from other guys."

"So what happened?"

Michelle remained silent for awhile and then spoke up, "He wanted me for something I didn't want to give up. Plus I met Nathan and he treats me way different than Mark did."

Carmen frowned, "Oh…I understand."

Outside the door, Mark's temper was flaring. _"I can't believe how much she's lying to her like this! I ought to go in there and strangle that dumb blonde!"_

"Carmen listen, I just don't want to see you get hurt. I love you like a sister and if that man were to hurt you…I would never forgive myself…never."

Carmen smiled softly, "Thanks Michelle…it means a lot."

The two girls hugged and then finished packing up while Mark stomped his way to his dressing room, more furious than ever. In the limo, Carmen remained silent while Nathan and Michelle giggled and kissed on each other in front of her. She wanted to believe it wasn't bothering her, but the silent tear that slipped from her eye, told her otherwise.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright girl?" Michelle asked. "I'll stay with you tonight if you want."

Carmen smiled at her friend knowing that she was only trying to help her. "I'll be ok. I just need some time to think that's all."

Michelle nodded, "Alright well let me know if there is anything I can do to help. Call me if you need me."

She nodded as she slowly climbed out of the limo with her bag in her hand. She watched as it drove off before heading up to the house.

"Do you think we were wrong…." Michelle asked as the limo pulled away from Carmen's house.

Nathan smiled, "Not at all…besides we were only protecting her. God knows what he'll do to her."

Michelle nodded, but still felt that she had made a terrible mistake.

Meanwhile, Carmen climbed the steps of her porch and was stopped in her tracks when she saw what was waiting for her. On the floor just in front of her door was a bouquet of lilies with a card attached. She smiled and bent down slowly to pick them up. Before going inside, she opened the card and read it to herself, "Carmen, meet me at the park in one hour. Where something comfortable."

She wasn't too sure if she should go, but her heart was pulling her to do it. So she went in her house and went upstairs to her room to get changed. She slipped on a pair of jeans with a red tank top along with her black flats. She kept her hair down, and placed one of the pink lilies in her hair. After making sure she looked ok, she headed back out of the house to see what was in store for her.

Within minutes she arrived at the park and smiled when she saw Mark standing outside waiting for her. He was wearing his normal biker gear with a tough yet soft look on his face. She slowly got out of her car, not sure why she was falling for this.

"Hey there," he said once she approached him.

"Hey," she said. "How have you been?"

He shrugged, "You want the truth?"

She nodded knowing what he was going to say.

"I've been missing you sweetness…why have you been so distant?"

She looked away from him, "I'm not sure,"

He shook his head, "You know why Carmen, you're just afraid to tell me."

She sighed, "Look I didn't come out here to argue Mark, I just-"

To her surprise, her voice was silenced by his lips crashing onto hers. She pushed him off of her and then took off running through the park. He shook his head and chased her down.

At first she was scared, not sure why she started running, but then she began to laugh. "You'll never catch me Mark!"

He smiled to himself and picked up the pace. She looked back at him and for a split second, he saw something that looked oddly familiar.

Soon, she had tripped and fell, laughing as he rolled her onto her back and climbed on top of her. She looked up into his eyes and saw the emerald color shining through. Suddenly he reminded her of someone and her giggling stopped. They looked at each other for a few seconds before he helped her up. He sat against a tree while she sat Indian style.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She sighed, "Nothing…it's just that…you remind me of someone."

"Who? If you don't mind me asking." He said.

She looked out at the creek that was shining in the moonlight, "Of this boy I keep seeing in my dreams."

"That's funny…you remind me of a girl I keep seeing in my dreams…Only she has dark brown hair."

She looked at him, "Dark brown?"

He nodded and then began telling her about his dreams.

"it's always the same…I'm running through the house and then I see a tall woman with dark brown hair and hazel eyes standing in front of me. She grabs my arm and holds me tight, looking at me angrily."

Carmen moved closer to him, finding his dream to be interesting.

"I get scared and try to pull away from her, but she won't let go. Then she points into a room where I see a little girl playing with her dolls. She has light brown hair like yours and hazel eyes like the tall woman…."

Carmen couldn't help but feel chills go up her spine, "She's in my dreams too."

Mark looked at her in shock, "Really?"

Carmen nodded and racked her hand through her hair. "Yea…she's always being chased by a boy with light red hair and….green eyes like yours."

Mark was even more shocked, "Wait a minute…Carmen, do you think these dreams are connected?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, I mean it is weird that we've seen the same people in our dreams…"

"Yes it is. Maybe it's a sign." He told her as he ran his hand up her back.

She pulled away, "Please don't,"

"Why not? I can tell you're attracted to me as much as I'm attracted to you Carmen."

She sighed, "Yea but I don't want this…at least not right now."

He chuckled, "Yes you do Carmen,"

"Don't tell me what I want and don't want!" she yelled as she got up and walked back towards her car.

"You know Michelle does a great job of telling you lies…that's all she told me when I tried to talk to her."

Carmen stopped dead in her tracks and then turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb Carmen…"I know she told you a lie about me. She was the one that wanted something from me that I didn't want to give her…and her boyfriend is the one that put her up to telling you that shit."

She looked at him in amazement, "So this is why you wanted to talk to me?"

"no…I honestly missed being around you."

"Mark we hung out for one night." She told him as he approached her. "You can't fall for someone in one night."

Gently he cupped her head and titled it back, placing his lips on hers. He licked her bottom lip wanting access to her mouth, and she let him in. Smoothly he caressed her lips with his own making her moan between breaths. Once he slowly pulled away, she opened her eyes and looked at him. There was so much firey passion in his eyes that she could almost cry.

"Carmen, I don't know why…but ever since I first laid eyes on you…I've felt like I needed to be with you."

She fought back tears, seeing how sincere he was. "I've felt that way too."

"Oh I know you have..I could see it in your eyes."

She bit her bottom lip, wanting him to kiss her again. "What else do you see?"

He ran his fingers threw her hair, "I see a woman who wants nothing more than to be treated with respect."

She smiled and then kissed him deeply. "You are so right about that,"

He smiled and kissed her one more time before walking her back to her car. "You go on ahead and get some rest. I'll see you in a few days ok?"

She nodded and then hugged him, "Mark, I'm so sorry for doubting you."

"It's alright. I know she's your best friend."

Carmen chuckled, "After tonight, I don't know about that."

He laughed, "Well…I guess I'll see ya later."

She nodded and then made a split decision, "Wait Mark…come home with me."

He looked at her, "I don't know if I should darling, I don't want you to feel some type a way."

"But I won't…I just don't want to sleep in my house alone tonight."

He nodded, "Alright, I'll follow you home then."

She smiled and then got into her car, excited about Mark coming over that night. She didn't know what was going to happen but, she knew it would be a night she would never forget.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Wow…this is a nice place," Mark said as he entered Carmen's house.

She turned on the lights, illuminating the place completely. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large kitchen and dining room, a moderate sized living room and a finished basement. Mark's favorite part of the place was her backyard which had a large pool and a tent set up in the yard. She grabbed his hand gently and pulled him into the yard, lighting her Chinese lanterns as she did so.

"How were you able to afford this place?" he asked her as he took a seat in one of the cushioned lounge chairs. She smiled and handed him a few beers from a nearby cooler. "When my mother died, I was left with a fortune, and I used only part of it on this house."

He nodded as he opened the beer can and took a drink. "Wow, this is great. I didn't know you drank beer."

"I don't," she said as she opened up a bottle of wine. "I only buy it for my guest."

He nodded and took another swing of the beer. She took a seat in a chair across from him and poured herself some wine. He watched her silently, taking in every little detail of her.

"So how long have you lived here?" he asked.

"Since I was eighteen. I was going to go to school but I figured just going into the WWE was a better deal."

He smiled, "Well I'm glad you came. You're a wonderful diva and a wonderful actress."

She blushed, "Well, capturing your heart wasn't part of my act, but I'm glad I did."

"Me too," he said.

The two of them sat outside until they had each finished their drinks. Mark had drank an entire case of beer, and she had finished the wine.

"So tell me Mark…what do you think about us having the same dreams?"

He looked at her with glassy eyes and a drunken smile, "Well, I definitely feel like we are connected somehow…or maybe our pasts are connected."

She nodded, "I think I'm going to pull out some of my old records tomorrow morning…maybe there is some clues in there."

Mark shrugged, "Maybe…"

She smiled and then decided to get up and go inside. Mark watched her for a few seconds before finding the strength to get up and follow her. She went to her kitchen and placed her wine glass in the sink. She stood there for a few moments, hoping that Mark would follow her. To her surprise, he did.

She turned around just as he placed his arms on the counter, trapping her against it. He looked deep into her eyes searching for permission to kiss her. She however, didn't give him that pleasure, instead, she pressed her lips against his, kissing him herself. Her body yearned for his touch in other places he hadn't explored.

"What's on your mind love," he asked her in that deep tone she loved so much.

She bit her bottom lip and slid her hands up his muscular arms, stopping at his neck. "I think you know what's on my mind."

He smirked and then kissed her deeply and slowly, "Are you sure?"

She began kissing his neck softly, making chills go down his spine. She then reached down and lightly touched his hard erection.

"I'm positive Mark." She whispered before kissing him again.

He moved his hands down her sides, wanting to feel every inch of her body. She was so small, yet somewhat tall, and very seductive. He knew he was in trouble now. His body had completely taken over and his mind was useless. Gently, he picked her up and sat her on the edge of the sink, kissing her all over her neck. She let out small moans, loving his warm lips being pressed all over her body.

He then lifted her tank top over her head and unstrapped her bra.

"Wait Mark, not here please." She said as she pressed her loose bra against her breasts.

He nodded and lifted her up against him, carrying her to the living room sofa. The fireplace was burning brightly as he laid her on the soft area. He bent down and kissed her again, while slowly pulling off her bra. He looked at her breasts in appreciation before capturing one nipple in his mouth. She gasped as the new sensation shot through her body like a drug. Carefully he took his time with each nipple, circling his tongue around them and slightly nibbling them.

Next he pulled off his own shirt, revealing that broad chest she was so familiar with. She lifted herself up and began licking his nipples and biting him. The bites didn't hurt him, but they did ignite a fire within him. In a swift motion, he had he jeans torn off and tossed near the fireplace. He smiled when he saw her red thong left on her body.

"My goodness you're sexy." He said before picking her up and taking her upstairs to her bedroom.

He laid her down and then took off the rest of his clothes. The size of his penis scared her slightly, but not enough to make her want to stop.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He said before using his teeth to remove her thong. She smiled at him as he climbed on top of her, pulling the sheets up over his waist. He kissed her roughly as she rested her hands on his shoulders and braced herself for him to penetrate her body, but he had other plans. He kissed her more while slowly flipping them over until she was the one on top. He then grabbed her hips and slowly pushed her down onto his hard penis.

She tossed her head back and moaned, "Oh Mark," at the sudden feeling she received. Her moaning turned him on more, making him hold onto her hips and slowly bounce her up and down on him.

"Oh my God," she moaned as the sensation grew, "Fuck me harder Mark!"

"Are you sure baby," he asked her.

She nodded and he flipped her over so that she was on her back. He then began to tease her some more with soft and deep strokes. She dug her nails into his back wanting more of him. Soon he began to pick up his pace, admitting more screams of pleasure from Carmen. Never had she felt this kind of passion or experienced complete bliss from anyone.

As for Mark, he had never truly had sex like this with anyone. He felt so in tune with her body and her cries made the experience that much more perfect. Even the way she looked at him with such passion and love made him appreciate being with her. He couldn't believe it, but for once he wasn't just having sex…he was making love.

For hours on end, the only sound from Carmen's house, was her own voice along with Mark's and the bed springs squeaking in response to their love making.

Neither of them wanted it to end, but they knew it would have to at some point. When it finally was over. Mark found himself wrapped and tangled in the sheets with Carmen's body. Sweat ran down their faces as they laid in each others arms panting with smiles.

"Carmen, I'm so happy that just happened." He told her.

She smiled, "Me too."

"What do you say we just rest all day?" he said as he glanced at the rising sun.

She nodded, "Agreed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

That following afternoon brought in plenty of hot sun and blue skies. Mark and Carmen slept peacefully still wrapped in each other's arms. When Mark opened his eyes and looked down at Carmen, he suddenly felt an emotion that he wasn't familiar with. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, careful not to wake her. The emotion he was feeling continue to swell, slightly overwhelming him.

"_What has she done to me? I'm supposed to be the baddest man alive!" _He sighed and then slowly got himself out of bed. _"I can't do this…I really can't...this woman will be the death of me…the death of all that I stand for."_

He quickly got dressed and then found a sheet of paper and wrote her a quick note. He then left the note on her nightstand. As he was about to leave, he turned and looked back at the sleeping woman, the woman he had just shared an intimate night with…the woman who was somehow changing him. He knew she'd be hurt, but he couldn't allow himself to grow so close to her so fast. He walked back over to the bed and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead. He wasn't sure why he did it, but it felt right.

Later on, Carmen opened her eyes and found that Mark was gone. She looked around hoping to hear him moving in the house, but there was no sound. She glanced over at the nightstand and spotted the note he wrote. She slowly reached over and picked it up hoping that it wasn't bad.

_Serena,_

_Thanks for the one night stand, it was fun while it lasted but I've got to move on to the next one. See you at work on Monday. –Mark. _

Serena gasped, not believing her eyes. She reread the letter over and over again before realizing what was going on. "_He played me…Michelle was right…"_

She wasn't sure how to feel but something in her…snapped. She wrapped herself up in a sheet and went to her fireplace downstairs, still clutching the letter. She stopped in front of the fireplace and fell to her knees. She grabbed some matches off of the table and lit one. Angrily, she lit the letter on fire and threw it in the fireplace. Quietly she watched as it burned and inhaled some of the fumes. Soon the fumes became too much for her to bare. She became light headed and passed out in front of the fire place.

In her dreams, she was back at that funeral home yet again only this time…it was different.

She saw the little boy and the little girl running down a hill hand in hand. They came to a little lake, and sat down under the trees. "I like playing with you, you're so much fun." The little girl said.

"Yea so are you,"

"Do you think my mom will catch us?" The little girl asked.

The boy shook his head and then kissed the little girl on the forehead. "You're pretty."

The little girl blushed, "Thank you,"

She then leaned over, and kissed his cheek. "You're handsome."

He laughed and then held her hand, "I hope you are able to get away from your mom one day. She's a meanie."

The little girl sighed, "I know…but for now, let's just have fun while it last."

The scene suddenly, changed. She was in room that was engulfed in flames. The place looked very familiar to her but she wasn't sure why. She looked around for a way out but didn't see any. She then heard the cry of a little girl coming from on the bed. She got up and stared at her, it was the same little girl from before.

"Help me please Marky!" the little girl yelled. "Marky! Where are you?"

It was then that Carmen understood her dreams. She watched as the little girl hopped off the bed and tried to run across the room. Suddenly, the ceiling collapsed and one of the boards hit the small child in the head. She fell to the ground with blood leaking from her head. Just then the boy appeared and lifted the child into his arms. Carmen looked into his eyes and immediately knew who he was. He carried the small girl out of the room and headed for the front door, but he too was struck in the head. He collapsed with the girl underneath him. He then lifted his head and whispered, "Carmen…please don't forget me." A tear fell from Carmen's eye and then the scene changed.

She was now in the hospital in the room where the small boy and girl were. The doctor was talking to the police and the woman Mark had described to her earlier. To her surprise it was her mother…Jessica.

"That little brat almost killed my daughter! I want him as far away from her as possible." She told the police.

"Look Miss we would love to do that but there is no need to now." The chief said.

Carmen's mother looked at him, "Why?"

"Because both of them have suffered really severe concessions, and its left them with partial memory loss."

She sighed, "So you're saying they won't even remember each other?"

"Yes ma'am," The Doctor said.

"Good, I want my daughter away from him." She said.

The Chief cleared his throat, "Well she'll be away from him, but she won't be with you either Jessica."

Jessica looked at him in confusion, "Excuse me? My child is most definitely coming with me…"

"No she'll be released to foster care once she wakes up…you're going to jail." The police said.

"What! Why?" Jessica yelled as they began to arrest her.

"Because the case of the fire was by a match that matched the box of matches found in your purse."

Jessica fell silent knowing she was caught. "I had no choice! That boy needed to stay away from my child and he wouldn't…so I was going to kill them both!"

The police shook their heads as the escorted Carmen's mother out of the hospital. She cried hard, seeing all of this unfold right in front of her. Her dreams weren't dreams at all…they were memories…memories of what use to be…

Meanwhile, Mark was driving down the street when he felt a strange pain in his chest. He pulled over and got out of his truck clutching his chest. When he closed his eyes, he saw Carmen, lying on the ground in front of the burning fireplace. Her skin was pale…she was motionless…almost lifeless…flames were creeping out of the fireplace towards her…

"Oh no! What have I done!" he yelled as he hopped back into the truck and headed back to her house. Somehow, he could feel her life slipping away. What in the hell was he thinking doing that to her! He only hoped that he would make it back in time to save her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Carmen's popped open and she was sure she was in her dream still. Fire had spread up to the walls and the ceiling above her. She sat up, holding her chest when she found it hard to breathe. She began coughing and trying hard to crawl out of the living room but the flames were too hot and much too unbearable for her to handle. She collapsed in the door way of the living room, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Mark…p-please don't leave me…" she whispered as her eyes shut.

Meanwhile the pain in Mark's chest grew worse. He was sure he had just heard her voice whispering in his ear. She was fading and fast and he had to get to her.

A few seconds later, he pulled up in front of her house. He quickly hopped out of the truck, as smoke poured out of the roof. He dashed up onto the porch and reached for the door handle.

"Fuck!" he yelled when the handle burned him.

Just as the firefighters pulled up, he kicked down the door letting more smoke pour out of the house. He walked in, looking around for Carmen.

"Carmen! Carmen where are you!" he yelled.

As he made his way down the hallway he spotted her body lying in the doorway of the living room. He crouched down next to her and placed her in his arms.

"Carmen? Come on baby breath!" he yelled as he shook her slightly. When she didn't respond, he picked her up and began to carry her out of the house not realizing the danger he was truly in. Once he got her outside, he handed her off to the paramedics and then collapsed himself.

While paramedics loaded him into the ambulance he began to dream…he was watching himself as a young boy walking beside the little girl who was always in his dreams. They were walking hand-in-hand down to a lake…the very same lake he took Carmen to when they hung out for the first time.

"Come Marky, why are we here?" she asked him.

The young Mark smiled, "I wanted to ask you something…"

The little girl looked into his eyes, kind of the same way Carmen looked into his eyes that night on the boat.

"Look, I know we are young, but I really like you Carmen…I feel like we can be together when we are older."

"So what are you saying?" She asked.

The young boy took Carmen's hands into his own and then pulled out a small silver ring with a diamond on it.

The little girl gasped, "Where did you get that?"

He laughed, "I found it at my place…listen…I want you to have this…it's a promise that we'll always be together."

The girl blushed and then hugged him tightly, "It's a promise Marky."

Mark froze, not believing what he was seeing. It was then that more memories began to flood his mind…the first time he met Carmen…their secret hiding place…the first time he kissed her. How could he forget about this…about her!

When his eyes finally opened, he was laying in his own hospital room wearing a gown. He sat up and looked around for a few seconds, wondering how long he had been out.

"I've got to find her…" he said as he got up out of bed and began walking towards the door. Along the way he grabbed a hold of his IV pole and walked out of the room. He wasn't too sure were to go until he felt a slight pull towards the Intensive care unit. He walked along the wall feeling out Carmen's life force.

Finally, he made it to the right end of the hall where he found her room. The door was closed up, and the blinds were closed. To his dismay…he knew she was in the room….but he couldn't feel anything that told him she was still with him. He opened the door gently and gave it a quick push so he could walk in.

The curtain was pulled around the bed, and it was oddly quiet. He walked up to the bed and gently pulled open the curtain, uncertain of what he would find. On the bed was a body that had a sheet placed over it. He felt the pain returning in his chest, the very same pain he felt when she was in the fire. Fighting back tears, he pulled the sheet from Carmen's body and came face to face with her pale form.

He couldn't believe it…he had failed…lost her forever. His breathing began to pick up as tears fell down his cheeks. He couldn't contain it any longer…he loved Carmen and seeing her like this tore him apart.

He bent down and scooped her body up into his arms. "I'm so sorry Carmen…I'm so sorry," he cried. "I tried to save you I really did,"

As he said this he felt the pain in his chest slowly disappear. He almost felt like she could hear him. He looked down at her pale face as a tear fell from his eye. It landed on her lips sending a little moisture into the dry skin. He suddenly felt the need to kiss her one last time.

"Carmen…if you can hear me…I'm not ready to let you go…I'd give up my powers just to have you back in my life…I love you so much." After that, he gently placed a kiss on her cold lips.

As soon as his lips touched hers, he felt something spark between them. As he slowly pulled away he saw her skin becoming tan again, and her eyes began to move under the lids.

"Carmen?" he said as he placed her back down on the bed.

Her eyes suddenly popped open, she sat up, and she gasped for air. Not being able to help his excitement, Mark smiled and threw his arms around her.

"Mark? Oh my gosh what happened?" she asked. "I felt so…cold and alone…"

He smiled at her and then pressed his lips against hers. "Carmen I can't believe it! I brought you back…I really brought you back."

She looked at him slightly confused, "What do you mean? Did something happen to me?"

He looked at her hoping she hadn't forgotten, "You were in a fire remember…I came in and got you out. I guess I really upset you with that letter."

She thought about it for a minute and then it all came back to her. The letter he wrote, the pain she felt…the dream she had. "Oh yea…I do remember."

He nodded, "Carmen I swear to you that letter wasn't true."

"it wasn't?"

"No…I was just scared of the emotions I was feeling for you. I had never felt this much love for anyone other than you…and now I know why."

She smiled, "You had the dream too didn't you?"

He nodded, "Yes I did. We've loved each other since we were kids Carmen and I'm willing to keep that promise I made you if you want."

She smiled and then threw her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight. "I love you Mark. Please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't and that's a promise." He said before kissing her lips gently. "Now come on, let's go inform the doctor that-"

"-She's right in here miss…oh my gosh…" The doctor said as he entered the room followed by a woman…a woman that they both recognized very quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

"Mom?" Carmen said as she looked into the eyes of the woman. "What are you doing here?"

The woman stepped forward, stopping a few inches from the couple. Mark looked at with nothing but anger in his eyes. He wanted her gone, and gone forever.

She looked middle aged, with wrinkles on her face near her mouth and eyes. Her hair had streaks of silver going through it and she wore glasses on the bridge of her nose. She didn't bother to look at Mark, who was still staring her down.

"I came here to get your body…but I can see that you're not dead." Jessica said with a glance at Mark. "So it is true…you do have powers of some sort."

Mark's eyes narrowed, "Yes, and what of it?"

The doctor looked at Mark, "You did this?"

Mark nodded, "Yes I did…I love her and I wasn't about to lose her, not again."

Carmen smiled at him but then caught the evil look on her mother's face.

"You can't be with her Mark…she's my child and I won't allow it!"

"She's also an adult and can make decisions on her own." He looked back at Carmen, who agreed with him.

"on top of that…if you're my mother…then why did you try to kill me and my best friend?"

She fell silent, "Oh honey, I didn't want to but I couldn't understand why you liked him so much. It was clear that he was using his powers to fiddle with your mind,"

"How dare you!" Mark spat. "I would have never used my powers to make her fall for me."

Jessica shrugged, "You used them to bring her back to life didn't you? Whose to say you haven't used your powers to get her in bed too,"

"Mom that's enough!" Carmen snapped, pulling herself off of the bed. She held onto Mark's arm for support. "All my life all you've done was try to make all of the decisions for me. Well that stopped the day you tried to kill me…" She looked up into Mark's eyes, "…and the man I plan on marrying."

Jessica gasped, "Well fine…but as long as you're with this man I refuse to speak to you!"

Carmen shrugged, "You didn't speak to me before this day so…I guess it isn't much of a loss."

Jessica sighed, "Ok…well I guess I'll be on my way…"

The new couple watched as Jessica left the room quietly. Once they were sure she was gone and the doctor excused himself, the two of them sat down on the bed hand-in-hand. Mark looked down at her with a small smirk on his face.

"Welcome back champ," he said.

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, "Thanks for bringing me back."

"Oh it was nothing…I honestly didn't know I had did it."

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded, "I thought I had lost you…I was so heartbroken."

She sighed, "Why did you run from your feelings like that? I mean…we made love Mark…"

He brought his hand over his eyes and then looked at her with emotion flooding his eyes. "I'm sorry Carmen. I know I hurt you but I didn't mean to. Those feelings were just ones I hadn't felt before. To be honest, I have never even made love to someone the way I made love to you."

She blushed and looked down at her lap while the sweet memory of their first time played in her head. She loved how well he handled her body how warm he was against her.

"It was definitely a wonderful experience Mark."

He then placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she could face him. "It was for me too."

She smiled as he bent himself close to her and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, they pressed their foreheads together for a moment and then decided to leave the room. As they were walking down the hall, Mark remembered something she had said.

"Hey Carmen, when you were talking to your mother, you told her you were planning to marry me…were you serious?"

She stopped and looked at him with a smile, "Well let's be honest, technically we've wanted to be together since we were young…so yes, I was serious."

He smiled at thr thought of her walking down the aisle in a white dress that illuminated her inner and outer beauty. "I think that would be a wonderful plan, but I want to do it the right way Carmen."

"Alright."

And they did. Almost two months after they both got out of the hospital, Mark rode Carmen out to the lake where he had given her the promise ring. It had always been their secret hiding place and they were surprised that no one had found it. He knelt down on one knee under the apple tree and proposed to her. Tears of joy stung her eyes and she answered, "yes," and threw herself into his arms. He had caught her, but ended up falling on his back, leaving her straddling him. She looked down into his green eyes as his hands traveled up her skirt, resting on her thighs.

"Mark…right here?" she asked in confusion.

He smirked, "Why not? I think this place is as good as any."

She blushed as his hard penis pressed against her sensitive area. He then pulled her down to him and they shared a sweet kiss. He then picked her up and carried her to another spot he had all set up for them. There were many bushes surrounding the area and a blanket spread out with some pillows. He snapped his fingers, and to her surprise, lighting bugs lit up the bushes. She laid herself down on the blanket and he followed, caressing her smooth legs.

As they shared a long kiss, they took turns stripping each other down. By the time they were both naked, Mark had made his way on top of her kissing her a little more roughly and teasing her body. She had goosebumps all over her, making her skin very sensitive.

"Close your eyes," Mark whispered deeply into her ear, making her shiver. She closed her eyes like he said and he began moving down he body, kissing and licking her in different places. He wanted her to experience more of what he could do. When he reached her clit, he lightly lathered her up with his tongue making her cry out in complete and utter passion. She arched her back and spread her legs open more as he continued his activity.

"Oh my God…" she said as his tongue tortured her and was then joined by his fingers. Her hands squeezed the blanket fighting off the urge to come, but she couldn't control herself. Mark smiled as she came in his mouth, and like an expert, he licked it all up. He then wiped his mouth with the blanket and climbed on top of her, ready to continue.

Carmen kept her eyes shut like he wanted. She couldn't believe how much passion he was bringing forth this time around. She felt like a virgin all over again. Suddenly she felt him gently grab her thighs and press them back. She held onto them while he slowly penetrated her causing her to gasp. Seeing her face like that only made his burning desire for her that much worse. She let go of her thighs once he was completely inside of her and held onto his massive shoulders. At medium speed, he began to stroke her deep and hard making her cry out and dig her nails into his back.

Almost thirty minutes later, he picked up his pace making her scream his name a few times. He moaned back in response, loving how passionate she sounded. God how much he loved her. When he was finally done, they laid together wrapped in each other's arms.

"Mark, I love you." She whispered.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "I love you too Carmen."


	11. Chapter 11

**Readers: **Sorry guys, this is the end. Thank you so much for the reviews and thank you to the person who gave me this idea. You are all awesome =)

**Chapter 10**

"Oh my goodness Carmen you look so cute!" Michelle said as Carmen walked into the dressing room, sporting her new baby belly.

It had been three years since that night. Her and Mark had gotten married two years ago, and she was now six months pregnant with their first child. She was so happy, happier than she had ever been.

"Thanks girl. Are you still going to help me with the baby shower?" she asked her.

Michelle smiled, "Girl you know I will. It's not like Mark or Nathan will help, those two have been going out every freakin weekend."

The girls laughed thinking about how well Nathan and Mark were getting along.

"And to think this was all a big misunderstanding." Carmen said.

The girls continued to talk while Nathan and Mark were in the gym lifting weights. "Are you excited about the baby?"

Mark sat his weight down and nodded, "Oh yea, I think we are going to be some great parents."

"Good. I still think it's funny how you say Carmen was like a witch in a way."

Mark laughed, "She had to be…I felt like I was under some type of voodoo spell every time she was around."

Nathan smiled, "Man that's not voodoo…that's called being pussy whipped."

The two guys laughed and then left to meet up with their women. It was an exciting new chapter to a blossoming future.


End file.
